counterstrikefandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Format:FeaturedWeapon
P2000 :Exacte și controlabil, The P2000 germană făcut este un pistol de funcționare în primul tur, care funcționează cel mai bine împotriva oponenților nearmate. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;AK-47 :Puternic si fiabil, AK-47 este unul dintre cele mai populare puști de asalt din lume. Acesta este cel mai mortal în rafale scurte, controlate de foc. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Glock-18 :The Glock 18 is a serviceable first-round pistol that works best against unarmored opponents and is capable of firing three-round bursts. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Desert Eagle :As expensive as it is powerful, the Desert Eagle is an iconic pistol that is difficult to master but surprisingly accurate at long range. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Dual Berettas Firing two large-mag Berettas at once will lower accuracy and increase load times. On the bright side, you'll get to fire two large-mag Berettas at once. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Five-seveN :Highly accurate and armor-piercing, the pricy Five-Seven is a slow-loader that compensates with a generous 20-round magazine and forgiving recoil. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;P250 :A low-recoil firearm with a high rate of fire, the P250 is a relatively inexpensive choice against armored opponents. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;CZ-75A :A fully automatic variant of the CZ75, the CZ75-Auto is another inexpensive choice against armored opponents. But with very little ammo provided, strong trigger discipline is required. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Tec-9 :A low-accuracy semi-automatic, the Tec-9 offers excellent penetration damage and a high magazine capacity, though its recoil can be unforgiving. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Zeus x27 :Perfect for close-range ambushes and enclosed area encounters, the single-shot x27 Zeus is capable of incapacitating an enemy in a single hit. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;PP-Bizon :Bizon SMG este-pagube mici, dar oferă o design unic de mare capacitate revista tambur care reîncarcă rapid. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;MAC-10 :Essentially a box that bullets come out of, the MAC-10 SMG boasts a high rate of fire, with poor spread accuracy and high recoil as trade-offs. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;MP7 :Versatile but expensive, the German-made MP7 SMG is the perfect choice for high-impact close-range combat. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;MP9 :Manufactured in Switzerland, the cutting-edge MP9 SMG is an ergonomic polymer weapon favored by private security firms. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;P90 :Easily recognizable for its unique bullpup design, the P90 a great weapon to shoot on the move due to its high-capacity magazine and low recoil. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;UMP45 :The misunderstood middle child of the SMG family, the UMP45's small magazine is the only drawback to an otherwise versatile close-quarters automatic. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;AUG :Powerful and accurate, the AUG scoped assault rifle compensates for its long reload times with low spread and a high rate of fire. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Galil AR :A less expensive option among the terrorist-exclusive assault rifles, the Galil AR is a serviceable weapon in medium to long-range combat. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;FAMAS :A cheap option for cash-strapped players, the FAMAS effectively fills the niche between more expensive rifles and the less-effective SMGs. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;M4A4 :More accurate but less damaging than its AK-47 counterpart, the M4A4 is the full-auto assault rifle of choice for CTs. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;SG 553 :The terrorist-exclusive SG553 is a premium scoped alternative to the AK47 for effective long-range engagement. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;AWP :High risk and high reward, the infamous AWP is recognizable by its signature report and one-shot, one-kill policy. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;G3SG1 :The pricy G3SG1 lowers movement speed considerably but compensates with a higher rate of fire than other sniper rifles. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;SCAR-20 :The SCAR-20 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that trades a high rate of fire and powerful long-distance damage for sluggish movement speed and big price tag. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;SS8 08 :The SSG08 bolt-action is a low-damage but very cost-effective sniper rifle, making it a smart choice for early-round long-range marksmanship. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;MAG-7 :The CT-exclusive Mag-7 delivers a devastating amount of damage at close range. Its rapid magazine-style reloads make it a great tactical choice. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Nova :The Nova's rock-bottom price tag makes it a great ambush weapon for a cash-strapped team. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Sawed-Off :The classic Sawed-Off deals very heavy close-range damage, but with its low accuracy, high spread and slow rate of fire, you'd better kill what you hit. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;XM1014 :The XM1014 is a powerful fully automatic shotgun that justifies its heftier price tag with the ability to paint a room with lead fast. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;M249 :A strong open-area LMG, the M249 is the perfect choice for players willing to trade a slow fire rate for increased accuracy and a high ammo capacity. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;Negev :The high-mag, fast-firing Negev is the perfect weapon for spraying a lot of rounds quickly, with a hefty price tag, high spread and frustrating recoil as trade-offs. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;M4A1-S :Less expensive and with a smaller magazine than its unmuffled counterpart, the silenced M4A1 provides quieter shots with less recoil and better accuracy. :Citeste mai mult >>> ;USP-S :A fan favorite from Counter-Strike Source, the Silenced USP Pistol has a detachable silencer that gives shots less recoil while suppressing attention-getting noise. :Citeste mai mult >>>